1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to interface of a shell program, and more particularly to a computer system which activates a shell program driving a plurality of application programs by using a hotkey and a wheel button of a wheel mouse and an interface method of the shell program.
2. Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory such as read only memory (ROM), a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. A computer system""s main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together.
The central processing unit is often described as a microprocessor. The microprocessor is an electronic component having internal logic circuitry handling most, if not all, the data processing in the computer system. The internal logic circuitry of microprocessors is typically divided into three functional parts known as the input/output (I/O) unit, the control unit, and the arithmetic-logic unit (ALU). These three functional parts interact together and determine the power and performance of the microprocessor. The combination of the control unit and the arithmetic-logic unit can be referred to as the central processing unit. Also, the combination of the input/output unit, the control unit, and the arithmetic-logic unit can be referred to as the central processing unit.
Computer systems include a basic input output system (BIOS) which is an especially important program stored in read only memory (ROM). The basic input output system (BIOS) tests a computer every time the computer is powered on. The basic input output system (BIOS) can allocate a computer system""s resources automatically, making adjustments needed to accommodate new hardware. Also, the basic input output system (BIOS) governs how system board components interact.
When the computer system is powered on, the basic input output system (BIOS) immediately takes control of the computer system and its components. The first duty of the basic input output system (BIOS) is to perform a series of diagnostic routines called the power on self test (POST) routine, which ensures that every part of the computer system""s hardware is functioning properly.
In the personal computer system, there are many methods of executing a command or an application program depending on the operating system used in a computer system and its user interface method. Operating systems used in state-of-art personal computers adopt so-called graphic user interface (GUI). This graphic user interface has made a great contribution to the computing environment for its convenience in using the computer. For example, in the Windows(R) operating system developed by Microsoft Corporation, an application can be executed by selecting the corresponding icon placed on the Desktop or by exploring the File Manager or Explorer through mouse or keyboard operation. Basically, present operating systems adopting the GUI designate icons relative to every file or documents and icons are displayed on the monitor screen so that the user may select the desired one and execute it by clicking the mouse button.
In such an operating system, however, if many program icons are placed on the Windows Desktop or a program group window, those icons may cause inconvenience to a user in selecting a desired one among many icons. Further, if an icon corresponding to the desired application program is not presented in the Desktop, it is difficult for a novice to find the desired program in the Windows Explorer and to execute the very program.
I have found that a simplified and convenient access apparatus and method for a computer system would be desirable. Efforts have been made to develop devices and methods related to electrical systems and computer systems.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,424 for Palladian Menus and Methods Relating Thereto issued to Atkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,954 for Centricity-Based Interface and Method issued to Kilmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,926 for Method of Generating an Operating Button for Computer Processing, Method of Retrieving Data with the Operating Button and Method of Displaying the Operating Button issued to Arita, U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,811 for Operator/Circuit Interface with Integrated Display Screen issued to Jaeger, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,477 for System for Interactively Creating Action Bar Pull-Down Windows of a User Interface for Use at Program Run Time, issued to Koopmans et al.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide a simplified and convenient computer system for interface of shell program and interface method of the same.
It is an object of the present invention to implement shell program interface which enables a shell program for selecting, executing, and finishing a plurality of application programs to be used in a general computer system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer system which activates a shell program by using an input device and a method of the same.
According to a feature of the present invention, a computer system with a processor, a memory, a plurality of application programs, and a shell program for selecting and executing one of a plurality of the application programs comprises an input means inputting a first or a second input signal and a driving means loading the shell program into the memory by receiving the first input signal and activating the shell program by receiving the second input signal. Here, if the second input signal is inputted, the driving means determines whether the shell program is loaded into the memory and then, if the shell program is loaded into the memory, activates the shell program.
In the preferred embodiment, when an operating program is started, the shell program is loaded into the memory. In the preferred embodiment, the first input signal is supplied from a wheel button of a wheel mouse and a predetermined hotkey. In the preferred embodiment, the second input signal is supplied from the wheel button of the wheel mouse. In the preferred embodiment, the driving means possesses a dynamic link library (DLL) suppressing collision of the hotkey.
According to another feature of the present invention, a method for shell program interface of a computer system with a processor, a memory, an input device, and a shell program for selecting and executing a plurality of application programs, comprises the steps of receiving a first input signal from the input device to load the shell program into the memory and receiving a second input signal from the input device to activate the shell program loaded into the memory.
In the preferred embodiment, the method further comprises a step of selecting and executing one of a plurality of the application programs through the activated shell program.
According to the present invention, a shell program is activated through a wheel button of a wheel mouse and a defined hotkey and a wheel is moved back and forth to select and execute one among a plurality of application programs registered in the shell program. At this time, input of the hotkey and the wheel button is determined by using a dynamic link library.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a computer unit having a processor processing data, a plurality of application programs including data-handling instructions, and a shell program selecting and executing one of said application programs; a memory being coupled to said computer unit and storing the data; an input unit inputting one signal selected from among a first input signal and a second input signal; and a driving unit loading said shell program into said memory by receiving said first input signal, activating said shell program by receiving said second input signal; when said second input signal is inputted, said driving unit determining whether said shell program is loaded into said memory; when said driving unit determines that said shell program is loaded into said memory, said driving unit activating said shell program.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a computer unit having a processor processing data, a plurality of application programs including data-handling instructions, and a shell program selecting and executing one of said application programs; a memory being coupled to said computer unit and storing the data; an input unit inputting one signal selected from among a first input signal and a second input signal; and a driving unit loading said shell program into said memory in response to said first input signal, activating said shell program in response to said second input signal.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: loading a shell program into a memory in response to receiving a first input signal from an input unit, said memory being coupled to a computer unit having a processor processing data and having a plurality of application programs including data-handling instructions and having said shell program selecting and executing one of said application programs; and executing said shell program loaded into said memory in response to receiving a second input signal from said input unit.
The present invention is more specifically described in the following paragraphs by reference to the drawings attached only by way of example. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.